Express $0.47$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenth Four tenth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{47}{100}$